


Lost

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dean and his girl are lost in the woods.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of 31. Prompt: Walk through the forest then stumble upon a cemetery./ ‘I’m calling it. We are lost in the woods.’

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Winchester?”  
“What?”  
“Dean, we’ve passed this tree six times now.”  
“No, we haven’t.”  
“Yes, we have.” She walked over to it and carved a sixth mark into the bark. “I’m calling it. We are lost in the woods.”  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up into the sky. “No way we’re lost.”  
“Yes, we’re lost, Dean.” She cocked her hips to the side and rested her fists on them. “It’s either a spell or you’re losing your touch.”  
“Oh.You.” His hands were on her before he’d finished growling out the words and her back slammed up against the tree. His mouth crashed to hers, teeth and tongues clashed with bruising force. Her nails scrabbled at his leather jacket and the flannel underneath. She needed to feel him. Her hands dipped under the black tee to touch his muscular back. “Here?”  
“If we don’t get out of these fucking woods, we’re fucking in these woods.” He grinned, chuckling breathlessly as he rested his forehead against hers. She stared at his mouth.  
“One more try then?” She nodded. He kissed her again, less violently but with just as much passion. His fingers locked with hers and they stepped sideways from the tree and began to go in a direction they hadn’t been yet.  
The underbrush began to clear and moonlight streaked through the branches above them. After about fifteen minutes, they felt the shift. Whatever loop they’d been stuck had broken. Was it the kiss? Was is the direction they’d chosen to go? Who knows but they broke into a clearing.  
They pulled up short as they moonlight illuminated the haphazard, weathered stones. Seven of them. “Uh…Dean?”  
“Well, at least we know why there was a spell on the woods.”  
She sighed. “I’ll call Sam.” Dean growled and shoved his hands in pockets. Sex would have to wait.


End file.
